


Tell Me

by kaysaravia1



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Introspection, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaysaravia1/pseuds/kaysaravia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki dreams of screams and terror; Jason really did a number on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

Tell me, love; Do you know what sound you hear  
When there is a centipede crawling in your ear?  
Do you have any idea what noises you make  
When you can feel your insides scramble and shake?

Do you know how it feels to miss fingers and toes,  
The coppery scent of blood filling your nose?  
Have you ever felt pain that blurs out your sight,  
Pain so great that it turns your hair white?

Have you ever had to feed from something live,  
Because all you wanted was to survive?  
Do you know what it is like to hear you bones grind,  
And have the resonance make you lose your mind?

How do you think one can experience so much  
And not be crumbling from the mere thought of touch?  
Do you detest it, darling, when you overhear  
People say, “The path to your dreams is near?”

Well, I dream dreams of terror, my dear,  
Dreams overflowing with dread and shock and fear.  
They tell me, beloved, my dreams I must follow,  
Yet how can I when they leave me empty and hollow?

It only stands to reason they do not understand  
The mark my dreams leave behind like a searing brand.  
To be honest, I would rather not dream  
Than wake up with dripping sweat and a scream.

Yet there are times when I was already awake,  
And found myself standing in a blood-filled lake.  
Does this mean, precious, that I am losing my mind,   
These dreams of mine leaving my sanity behind?

Help me, my heart, with this predicament so great,  
Help me wriggle from the iron grip of my fate.  
For while people say dreams really do come true,  
They tend to forget that nightmares are dreams, too.


End file.
